


沉没之前

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, rock - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

陈韦丞在LiveHouse后门见到杨博尧的时候，他穿着和台上完全不一样的白T恤，右边鬓角剃出来的Z字形还残留着些许水汽，蓝色睫毛膏已经卸下来了，他现在的脸干净得像台阶旁边纯白色的大理石。杨博尧抬起眼皮看了他一眼，好像没想到会有人在后面等他，同样，陈韦丞也没想到原来这个刚刚在台上冲他一弯嘴角的吉他手原来有一张这么像中学生的脸。

“里面还在安可，你不继续听吗？”杨博尧的语气里带着点僵硬的轻浮，他的主动搭话让陈韦丞抓住了一些机会，毕竟现在后门一个人都没有，俱乐部里面台下的乐迷估计还在想着怎么在正式结束以后能啃上主唱。

他摇了摇头，递给杨博尧一根烟，细支的，这让他看上去有点像个姑娘，但对方还是顺手接了过去，就着那个透明的塑料打火机深吸了一口。

“薄荷的？”他把烟吐出来，皱皱眉。陈韦丞能看到他右耳带着的银色圆片，昏暗灯光下面这个东西的色泽称不上漂亮，他伸手过去，连带着摸了一把杨博尧的耳垂，可对面对于这样的触碰毫无反应，甚至把脸偏过去，让他能摸得更顺手一点。

“我请你吃饭，这附近有家店的炸串挺不错的。”陈韦丞这话好像没有征求杨博尧意思的样子，说的时候他就已经转过身去准备走了，杨博尧嘴里叼着那根味道不怎么好的薄荷细烟，左手拎着他的那把吉他，揉了几下潮湿的发尾还是跟了上来。

陈韦丞走在前面，他跟在后面，两人的距离不算远，路也不算长，可愣是一句交流都没有，陈韦丞看起来一点也不着急，他找了个角落坐下来，提了两个马扎丢在旁边，一个给杨博尧坐，一个给杨博尧的吉他坐。

酒上来之前他们俩就这么平静的待着，没人拿出来手机也没人开口，喝了几杯之后杨博尧终于放松了一样，红着脖子开始看着陈韦丞问话，他的眼睛下面除了黑眼圈还红了一大片，配合着他眼睛里的水雾，看上去像是刚刚哭过似的，问的问题也都没头没脑，先是问他干嘛来俱乐部，是不是附近的大学生，如果是的话那还是学业为重，大半夜的少来这种地方。

“我不是大学生。”陈韦丞斩钉截铁的说，他否认了杨博尧丢给他的身份，“而且我请你吃饭，那是不是该聊聊你？”

“问。”杨博尧不再灌自己，他酒量一向不好，便随手拿了个一次性塑料杯，把土豆和茄子里面散落的辣椒给一点点撇进去，“你有什么想问的。”

“你怎么这么早就出来了？安可不用吉他手参加？”

“我是被这个乐团招募进来的，他们今天演出缺个吉他手，我也是第一次来这个俱乐部，活儿干完就了事，安可不是我应该在的活动，乐迷不想见一个外人。”

“真巧，我也是第一次来这个俱乐部。”陈韦丞看着他把肉和菜都塞满嘴，应该是真的饿了，这么一晚上演出下来确实很消耗体力，那些碳燃烧散发出的烟尘飘得很远，他觉得很像某个世界的尽头，“你的即兴很，学院派。”

杨博尧看了他一眼，陈韦丞接着补充说，“我指在连接里面的音，并不是说你改了谱子，听着不太像，因为你说你是被招募的，在台上做那种事大概钱不会结给你吧？而且如果是那些破歌的话，我觉得你能改得更好。”

听到中间的时候杨博尧已经掩藏不住笑了，他被辣椒呛住咳了好几下，捞过陈韦丞的杯子仰头猛灌，可还是留下了几滴生理眼泪，“兄弟，你......”

“杨博尧，我是陈韦丞。”

对面愣了一下，刘海贴着他的额头，那笑容僵住了两秒钟，眼泪也僵住了两秒钟，不过那些怀疑和警惕转瞬即逝，“好，陈韦丞，我的处理学院派大概因为我是音乐学院毕业的，可让我惊讶的是，你居然也认为那些是破歌。”

“本来我以为这个乐队水准就这样了，但是乐队solo的时候你弹的真的很好。”陈韦丞又递给他一根烟，“所以我看见安可的时候你没上台，我就直接出来到后门等你了。”

“等我干嘛？”

陈韦丞盯着他，突然拉近了距离，从杨博尧的发顶扫到他的嘴唇，微微偏了偏头，又摸了一下他的右耳垂，“睡你。”

“睡我？”杨博尧看起来一点也不惊讶，他把烟吐在陈韦丞的脸上，“Groupie的话，那也应该是我睡你吧。”

“饭是我请的，你是我等的，破歌是我说的。”

杨博尧笑了，“行，让你睡。”

他们慢慢悠悠的随便找了个地方开房，前台的是个中年女人，她瞥了一眼他们，没好气的甩给他们房门钥匙，陈韦丞拿了就往楼上走，杨博尧依旧拎着琴沉默的跟在他后面，在陈韦丞开门的时候他还想趁机把烟给点上，结果旧木门的声音刚吱吱呀呀的响起来，陈韦丞扯着他领口就把他拽进去了，力道大得让杨博尧觉得他是块抹布，塑料打火机给甩到了门外半米远。刚被扯进门框里，陈韦丞把他嘴里的烟扔掉，直接啃了上去，杨博尧搂住他的脖子，用脚把门给带上。

被推倒在地上的时候杨博尧已经被啃的有点懵，再加上刚刚的酒劲，更是神志不太清楚，可他还是断断续续的说想去洗个澡，可陈韦丞用嘴把他的话给堵了回去，前戏还没做多久，陈韦丞就着急的把手伸进他的短裤里了，杨博尧推着他，却完全没有拒绝的意思。

“我不戴套了。”陈韦丞低声说。

“你没买？”杨博尧有点不满意，斜着眼睛看他，“做完帮我洗澡。”

“好。”

水泥地着实是有些凉，陈韦丞进来的时候他疼的一个激灵，虽然扯着他的那个人一直在让他放松，夹的太紧他射得早自己也别想爽，可是真的是太疼了，他还是又哭出来。陈韦丞也不管他到底感觉怎样，就按着他的肩膀硬是动了起来，问他是不是第一次，杨博尧流着眼泪说不是。

这期间他隐约感觉自己被从地上抱起来丢在床上翻过来倒过去干了好几次，陈韦丞说想听他叫，杨博尧也没有思考的余地，之前他做的次数不多，也称不上懂这些，他以为陈韦丞就是想听个动静，觉得既然是LiveHouse结束，乐手该做一些其他的专业的事，于是他就叫了，叫的懵懵懂懂不明不白，分不清这是叫床还是唱歌。

到最后杨博尧真的意识都快模糊了，又累又困，持续性的高潮几乎榨干了他仅剩的一点力气，他觉得自己可能下一秒就要睡过去，幸好最后陈韦丞射完搂住他，好像没有再要继续的样子。他闭上眼睛，偶尔能听到一些声音。

“醒醒。”陈韦丞轻轻拍他的脸，“爽晕过去了？”

“没。”杨博尧黏黏糊糊的回答，累得话都说不清楚了但还是要求陈韦丞帮他洗澡。

陈韦丞一遍遍的答应，“我抽根烟，你撑不住了就先睡，我抽完烟抱你去浴室。”

他听到陈韦丞翻箱倒柜找打火机的声音，心想谁让你这么急，打火机被扔门外去了，他问到灰尘的味道，又听见划火柴的燃烧。

四周一时间安静下来，陈韦丞坐回床上，这床不大，两个男人能勉强挤在一起，他挨着杨博尧的胳膊，深吸了一口烟草，感觉到杨博尧在轻轻挠他的手心。

“还没睡？”陈韦丞低下身来，用额头蹭他的头发，“想抽烟吗？”

“不要。”杨博尧闭着眼睛，嗓子已经哑了，声音非常小，但足够陈韦丞听见，“你的烟是姑娘抽的，不够劲。”

“我够劲就行了。”陈韦丞憋着笑，继续蹭他的头发，“另外我想告诉你，我喜欢你的蓝色睫毛膏。”

杨博尧的嘴角扬起来，发出一个气声，而这也好像已经拼尽了他的全力。

“睡吧。”陈韦丞吻上他，“睡吧，杨，睡吧。”

他感受着口腔里的烟草味，在黑暗中找到了自己。


	2. Chapter 2

杨博尧醒过来的时候，还沉浸在溺水的窒息里，他皱着眉，努力的要忘记那些令人作呕的感觉，他的头发有些潮湿，身上穿着的白短袖不是他自己的，朦胧的意识终于集合，这件衣服是陈韦丞的，而显然下身滑腻的触感已经没有了。

还不错。杨博尧想，他看着脑袋顶上天花板的裂缝，至少陈韦丞真的帮他洗了澡，甚至还有头发，他不求别的什么，本来这个就是你情我愿的事，他觉得自己的身体向全世界打开，这是他的需要，也是他面对和逃避的方式。

他还没有完全清醒过来，可他的耳朵是敏感的，他听到了吉他声，是自己的吉他，这把epiphone跟了他不少年，不管换谁弹他都能听出来，弹的那首歌他没听过。没有效果器的电吉他听起来音色单薄，杨博尧扭头看过去，陈韦丞背对着他，裸着上身，抱着那把qepiphone吉他，穿着他自己的黑色短裤坐在木窗前面，一切东西都是蓝色基底的，他的影子挡住了本应该钻进来的光，这让他看起来好像，代表了爱与某些真理。

陈韦丞唱歌的声音有些像新鲜啤酒的泡沫，颗粒感藏在他影子里的反面，并不是很清晰的吐字嵌进了磨砂玻璃中，杨博尧听不太清楚他的歌词，他唱的一点也不温柔，用着像是在陈述某件事的气息，这些随意唱出来的东西反倒让他很放松，那些窒息感已经不在了。

他下床，光着脚踩在冰凉的水泥地上慢慢走过去，音源离他越来越近，陈韦丞在这时加上了打弦，应该是弹开心了。

“醒了吗？”陈韦丞没回头，还在继续弹，在唱调子的间隙问了他一句。

杨博尧听清楚了他现在在唱的两句词。

“Don't worry your head just go to sleep,   
别担心了 去睡觉吧，  
When you wake up the world will come around,   
当你醒来这世界将会生机勃勃”

奇怪的词。他想，要是他来写，他绝对不会这么写，他不喜欢直白的句子，这很容易刺伤他。

“这是谁的歌？”杨博尧也拿了一个折叠凳子坐在他旁边。

“我刚写的。”陈韦丞把弦按住停了下来，他还是没有看杨博尧，而是直直的盯着窗外，五颜六色的霓虹灯混合着月亮搅拌在一起泼向他的脸，在他的耳后画了一个非常明显的分界线，“我看你睡的很难受，感觉像是喘不过气一样，想着给你弹弹你的琴应该会好一些。”

说完他低下头笑了笑，那些混合的颜色往上移，“可没想到把你弄醒了，大概我弹得不怎么好听。”

“没有，我其实......”杨博尧不知道要怎么和他解释这种感受，这种听到他弹唱之后窒息瞬间消失的感受，他无法形容，因为他也从来没有经历过，“我很喜欢，很好听，你原来会弹吗？”

“我会弹。”陈韦丞终于看向他，那条分界线把他的另外半张脸扔进了黑暗之中，只剩下那只眼睛闪闪发亮，“因为我也是音乐学院的。”

“不过我退学了。”他马上补充说，“五年前的事了，但我猜你应该是上完了学的。”

杨博尧点点头，虽然上完学拿到学位这一点并不值得当作他骄傲自豪或是用来吹嘘的理由，“为什么退学？”

“不想上了。”陈韦丞撇撇嘴，一副不乐意回忆往事的样子，“我在那里得到的东西是，”他做了个切割的手势，“错位的，你能明白吗？不是错误的而是错位的。”

“我知道。”杨博尧说，但是他没有急于表达更多的东西，因为陈韦丞表现出来的状态是想要被聆听。

“你原先是学什么乐器？”

“小提琴。”

“我也是。”陈韦丞再次去摸杨博尧右耳垂的圆片，对他来说大概都是些情理之中的事，“你一定拿过很多奖，你这样的人一看就知道对音乐很敏感。”

杨博尧没有回应，陈韦丞可能也发现了他不太愿意提这个，于是自己再次顺着说下去，“我也参加了很多比赛，我很讨厌比赛，可我又热衷于比赛，我在夹缝里要喘不过气了，所以我又去学了作曲，我希望找到新的出口。”

“但你厌倦了对吗，很快。”杨博尧任由他摸着，“所以你离开了。”

“我希望在事情变糟之前结束它。”陈韦丞笑了笑，“在我还没有彻底讨厌音乐这一个东西之前，我得赶紧离开那个地方，我希望能直面一些东西，我想做自己的音乐。”

陈韦丞说到这里就停下了，杨博尧也完全懂了他想讲的东西，这对他来说不难理解，但可能当时所有人都觉得他疯了，像自己那时一样，既然已经是同类人，杨博尧觉得没什么好说的了，陈韦丞现如今的理想主义也和没经历过生活的他一摸一样，他看着陈韦丞，就像是在看不久以前的自己。

“尧，和我说说？”陈韦丞戏谑的叫着他的名字，脚底下的人字拖被甩到一边，他也光着脚挨着他的，“为什么你在那种地方？”

为什么你在那种地方？

杨博尧也不知道，他在被即将压死的时候选择了活下去，而不是就此抱着自己所有的东西就这么去死，他自问着自己想要活下来还是消失，他在六层楼的旧房子里，坐在窗户边，他只要想，他就可以死。

可他没有，尽管他有在做吉他手，有在拉琴，有在打鼓，最后他还是到了那种地方。

“我在找回去的路。”杨博尧说。

陈韦丞对杨博尧长久的沉默毫不在乎，他把这些看作是杨博尧的一部分，他觉得杨博尧需要沉默，于是他又开始说自己的，“我有在写歌，可是我没有词，我不是很会那个，我弹给你听？”

他并没有征得杨博尧的同意，自顾自地低头弹了起来，是个和刚刚的曲子完全不一样的东西，那些被建立起来的叙事被全部打破，由于词还没有写好，陈韦丞只是在随便填字进去，仅仅是没加效果器的吉它他都能听出来里面应该存在的节奏型，旋律居然很令他意外，他本以为陈韦丞应该是一个完完全全离经叛道的人，杨博尧甚至都做好“没有旋律”的准备了，但意外的是，他的旋律很甜，杨博尧可以感受到甜的味道。

可月亮是苦的，杨博尧早就尝过了。歌并不长，陈韦丞停下的时候，那些甜味还在残留在杨博尧的口腔里，和他浑身上下的苦激烈地打起了架。

“说点什么。”陈韦丞把琴抱在怀里，拿起来木桌子上摆着的笔篓中的铅笔，他挑了好久捡出来一根能用的，“什么都可以，你想说什么？”

杨博尧一开始在思考自己什么可以说，他以“学校的音乐厅翻修了”为开头讲一些他以前还在学校里面的事，包括他在院里的破事，和老师拌嘴以及怎么艰难答辩毕业，并非事无巨细，只是陈韦丞让他说，他也只能想到这些，随后他又说了一点在学校期间就开始在LiveHouse表演的琐事，他在那边慢慢地讲，陈韦丞在桌子上写写画画，偶尔搭上那么一两句。

也就半个小时的事，陈韦丞转着笔打断了他，“写好了。”

“开我玩笑吧？”杨博尧半信半疑地凑过去，他的手搭在了陈韦丞肩膀上，对方的体温好像要比他高上一点，温暖到有些烫手，木桌上写满了乱七八糟的单词，很像墙上那些青少年的失败涂鸦，“你写了什么？”

“不是我写的。”陈韦丞把头靠向杨博尧的肩窝，“尧，是你写的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你有听到吗？”杨博尧在通风口那边坐着，手里拎着鼓槌，光着脚踩在地板上往后撑椅子，斜过眼睛去看在一边敲键盘的陈韦丞，“你有听到吗？有水声，很大的水声。”

陈韦丞没回答他，只是也同样抬起眼睛对上他的目光，看了一会儿便继续集中在电脑屏幕前。那天把他带回自己的破地下室后陈韦丞发现杨博尧其实很爱自言自语，而且这些话并不是期待自己的回应，而是他仅仅需要说出来，即使听众不是陈韦丞是杨博尧本身，他也会把“杨博尧”当做一个听众。

在狭窄的地下室里自省显然不是一个合适的方式，只是杨博尧习惯了这么做，他绝口不提音乐学院之前的事，就像陈韦丞绝口不提音乐学院的事一样，杨博尧把东西烧掉，又把灰烬重塑，他擅长做这种构筑类的工作，将陈韦丞看起来散乱的字和单词组合成长句，再将长句的意义打碎并丢出去。

这看起来着实像胡言乱语，陈韦丞也不想去管他，他本能的认为杨博尧需要说些什么，他也无法完全明白杨博尧在纸上画的乱七八糟的字母，没有人明白，陈韦丞知道杨博尧也不明白，他需要表达，抛弃了古典的内敛之外，杨博尧需要用更隐藏的方式喊出来。

陈韦丞在音乐学院没有学到什么东西，可他觉得总有一天大概可以心平气和的、以完全不在乎的语气和杨博尧说起这些，像回到很久以前的海岸边，他把自行车丢在一边，听着海浪的声音，咸湿的空气拍在他脸上，那天晚上他决定走上另一条完全不一样的路。

而杨博尧可能还是抓着一些难以描述的东西，那些东西陈韦丞早就扔开了，他说他想找到回去的路，如此抽象的描述就像他的歌词和他打出来的飘忽不定的节奏，他在光着脚走路，翻山越岭。

这破地下室里除了床和一张桌子以外，被一套小型鼓、一把贝斯和不计其数的谱子塞满了，小提琴被放在琴架上摆在角落，杨博尧刚来的那一天把琴拿起来的时候，陈韦丞翻了个白眼，但没有阻止他拉下去，那些没有旋律的乐句好像大雪封山，杨博尧撞开了他的秘密，尽管这秘密没有任何人知道。

放下琴的时候，陈韦丞对他说我们写歌吧。

杨博尧看了他一眼，陈韦丞看到里面一片死寂又波涛汹涌，他嘴上没有回答，但陈韦丞知道他在心里一直重复。

好啊。好啊。

这个承诺其实对陈韦丞来说没有意义，可能那些东西都不是真的，杨博尧的故事他一点也不了解，强撑着把消耗自己的学业完成又投身进了另一个更消耗自己的事情中来，可他扪心自问，竟然也不太愿意让杨博尧这么迅速的坦白，抽根烟上了床以后说起从前，这种套路根本不适合他，他们过着没有明天的生活，而他总是觉得杨博尧沉溺在一个永远无法到来的明天里。

“给。”

“这什么。”

“不会吧。”陈韦丞坐在地板上靠着床，通风口处透进来的光把他脸上分成好几个部分，“没抽过？”

“见过，没抽过。”

“抽一点吧，然后我们到床上去。”

陈韦丞在短短一个星期里教了杨博尧不少东西，充满弹性的壳也终于开了几个口子，他知道杨博尧没来由的信任他，他坏心眼的不想辜负这些信任，在别处学到的都一一摊开在杨博尧面前，告诉杨博尧他有的选，但其实没有，所以杨博尧接过来，只抽了一口就被呛了个半死。

大麻叶子会麻痹神经，好像连管理表情的神经也一起麻痹了，杨博尧搂着他的脖子开始哭，哭着哭着开始笑，陈韦丞在他身上突然又有了兴致，他听着杨博尧的胡言乱语，感觉他在唱歌，歌词像是那天没有旋律的乐句，再一次大雪封山。不过药劲儿很快过去，高潮的余韵里，陈韦丞隐约也听见了水声，耳膜涨的发痛，那些水声来自杨博尧的体内，他闭着眼睛，躺在更深处的地方。

“你到底喜欢什么？”陈韦丞垂下头问他，鼻尖挨着他的额头。

“我不知道。”杨博尧慢慢的说，“我都跟你走了，今天走还是明天走都一样。”

这不是问题的答案，这不是任何要解决的问题的答案，陈韦丞不擅长解决没有逻辑的问题，他看着那些奔跑的人，他们有干枯的身体，在人群中他看到杨博尧上楼梯，他看到杨博尧走下地下室，满出来的水淹没了他，陈韦丞不想抓住他，每一个台阶上的死亡都有六层楼那么高。

他们两个人第一次出现在那个LiveHouse的时候，之前的乐队主唱看着杨博尧好像在看着一个什么怪物，老板小声和他说，杨博尧从来没有唱过歌，他之前做过很多个乐队的招募吉他手，即便是鼓手都多多少少有参与一些和声，唯独杨博尧，坚决不开口，就算是主唱给了他key他也还是不开口，这好像能要了他的命。

“他怎么同意你唱歌的？”老板冲他眨眨眼。

陈韦丞看了看在不远的地方调弦的杨博尧，随口说了一句，“可能我操他让他比较开心吧。”  
无聊的黄色笑话可以盖过很多事情，老板哈哈大笑，对他们俩的关系还是半信半疑，陈韦丞被搞的有点烦，他过去把抱着吉他的杨博尧拉起来，咬住他的嘴唇，两个人的牙齿撞在一起，他听到杨博尧有点难受的闷哼，可是没有丝毫拒绝的意思，反而在陈韦丞撤开的时候又迎上去亲了一下他的侧脸。

没劲。陈韦丞拉着他走上台，表面这么说着却笑得很开心。

这也是陈韦丞第一次听杨博尧唱歌，他们住在一起快半个月，即便陈韦丞要写和声，杨博尧也不应他的话，好像要把精力留在正经地方，他唱歌和他说话一模一样，无所谓里面有那么一点点的认真，如果抓不住的话也立刻就溜走了，他开口唱第一句的时候陈韦丞立刻偏过头去看他，杨博尧没回应他的眼神，左耳纷繁复杂的耳钉和耳环在灯光下面闪闪发亮。

陈韦丞看到了一些之前没看到的东西，这时候的杨博尧没有那么多随便的勉为其难，简单的黑T恤的表面像是有坚硬的钻石。

陈韦丞这时候听不到水声了。


End file.
